1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus and a lock mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some of imaging apparatus used in business applications (i.e., used, for example, in broadcast stations) have a camera body for photographing a subject and creating a video signal and a viewfinder unit mounted to the camera body and acting to display the image based on the video signal (see JP-A-6-78187 and JP-A-8-286117 (Patent References 1 and 2)).
Such an imaging apparatus is often equipped with a revolving mechanism for holding a viewfinder unit such that it can rotate, for example, about a vertical axis to permit the display screen of the viewfinder unit to be observed easily depending on the position and posture of the photographer who is standing and on the circumstances of the subject.
Heretofore, such a revolving mechanism has held the viewfinder unit at a given frictional force to prevent the viewfinder unit from rotating idly.